Cartas
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Dicen que hay un joven que siempre escribe cartas a su persona amada, pero nunca ha obtenido respuestas ¿porque?


Este es un fic, dedicado a una user que me pidió una temática de esta pareja

Espero y le guste.

ADVERTENCIA: ninguna, creo

Hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya, si estuviera en mi poder quizas acabaria muy mal(?)

One-shot

**~ Cartas~**

Había una historia de un joven que se la pasaba escribiendo siempre cartas en aquella ciudad, un chico ingles, todos los vecinos lo miraban curiosos por aquello aunque otros solo lo veían con cierta pena o lastima.

-¿otra?- cuestiono un joven de cabello castaños, con un gracioso rulo al parecer de origen italiano, mirando al hombre a su lado que había observado de nuevo aquella hazaña, ya iba a ser un año de aquello, pero el tiempo pasaba rápido para algunos y lento para otros

-ja…- susurro, con aquel acento alemán para así marcharse con el joven de allí cubiertos por una sombrilla, ya que como otros días estaba lloviendo.

Arthur, ese era el nombre del ingles, Arthur Kirkland era un joven proveniente de Londres que había estado escribiendo día a día cartas a aquella persona que era su pareja, aunque este nunca le respondía, no era extraño o eso pensaba pues quizás como otras veces lo había olvidado o incluso tal vez se habían perdido en el correo, todo podía ser posible pero aun así seguiría escribiendo.

Todo lo que escribían eran poemas, pues nunca fue bueno con las palabras pero la escritura era otra cosa, el siempre era bueno escribiendo sus sentimientos aunque le resultaba algo cursi.

sin respuestas… - mirando su buzón, suspiro hondo y negó, quizás estaba ocupado si quizás solo era eso, además el otro era un idiota por ni siquiera responderle o algo, pero bueno no iba a detenerse. Acomodo la bufanda que llevaba en su rostro para poder ir a caminar un poco.

Ya eran dos años, no había aceptado salir con nadie ni similar mientras tanto aquella noche ya llevaba la cantidad de más de 100 poemas, había recibido llamadas de todos sus conocidos pero no quería alejarse de aquello

Seguro lo haces a propósito idiota – dijo adormilado para poder caer dormido sobre su escritorio, golpeando la lámpara a un lado acabando por provocar un incendio, todas aquellas cartas iban quedando solo cenizas de las mismas, en medio del fuego.

No tardarían mucho, para cuando los vecinos se dieron cuenta y llamaron a los bomberos, Arthur se había salvado aunque tenia alguna quemaduras no le afectaba, sino que lo que mas le dolía era haber perdido aquellas cartas que tan importantes habían sido para él.

No tuvo opción y regreso a Londres, aunque eso no iba a evitar que recuperar todas las cartas que había escrito, que tonto era su pareja ni siquiera había ido a despedirlo en el aeropuerto, al menos su hermano hubiera sido amable y llamarlo para que el mismo lo regañara por todos los problemas que le estaba causando.

Llego así el tercer año, Arthur decidió que quizás tantos poemas podrían ser encontrados en la red, recordaba que el otro solía pasarse por allí así que tal vez, solo tal vez los vería. El problema fue que cuando empezaba a pasar mas tiempo en la pc subiendo cada uno de los poemas en un blog, acabo sobrecargando la maquina y esta estallo literalmente frente a él, quizás por el bien de todos debía alejarse de la tecnología un tiempo.

Cuatro años, decidió que haría algo diferente así que empezó a escribir para una revista popular por todo el mundo así que sin mas, comenzaría a escribir mas y mas de aquellos poemas, día a día sin descanso mientras tanto pensaba en su pareja ¿Por qué no había respondido? , quizás solo le gustaba leer sus poemas y nada mas, pero ¿el imbecil que se creía?, estaba seguro que una de estas tantas cartas y poemas tenia algunos insultos.

Una tarde, prendió el televisor para oír las noticias mientras tanto tomaba el té cuando escucho su nombre se sorprendió, al parecer ahora era alguien reconocido por el mundo por sus poemas como un gran escritor, pensó un momento bueno quizás podría así tener algo mas de dinero ya que estaba quedando en bancarrota por tantos sobres y tinta y demás, así que sin mas no tardaría en aceptar ir a una editorial y aceptar su oferta para que recopile todos sus poemas, con algo de suerte su pareja los leería y se daría cuenta lo grandioso que era escribiendo y se arrepentiría por no haberle respondido aun.

Ya era el quinto año, el ingles estaba en una firma de libros mirando a varias chicas y chicos también que amaban sus poemas y trabajaos llenándolo de halagos, y algunas palabras coquetas, que molestia, porque nadie era su pareja, nadie era esa persona y el solo amaba a este, así que solo actuaba indiferente a todas aquellas invitaciones sin sonar grosero, pues a pesar de todo era un caballero.

-aach..- se quejo, en medio de su cuarto rodeado de varios poemas, había pasado unos meses y al parecer sus músculos se habían dañado además de otros órganos por la falta de sueño y comida, es que no podía ser posible que no le respondiera, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no le gustaban?, no entendía, solo quería una respuesta aunque fuera mala solo quería entender que había ocurrido, ya habían pasado seis años, que mas quería, bueno decidió tomar un descanso después de todo si moría no tenia sentido aun seguiría escribiéndole cuando se recuperase.

El séptimo Año, ya se encontraba mucho mejor así que continuo escribiendo empezando a hacer mas comparaciones, deportes, química, incluso con números, todo lo que estuviera a su favor, algunos eran bellos, otros quizás no tantos es decir comparar a alguien con un balón podría ser romántico?... lo dudaba pero ya no importaba había hecho aquello y demás, realmente tomaba lo que fuera para dejar que sus poemas hablaran por él.

El noveno año, Arthur había discutido con uno de sus amigos, sobre el asunto de las cartas, pues le decía que lo mejor era que se rindiera y dejara de escribirle, que solo acababa dañándose a él mismo. El ingles se había ofendido y abandono el bar donde fueron a encontrarse cuando en medio de su andar un auto acabo impactándolo.

Todos sus amigos fueron a verle, aunque la noticia que habían recibido no fue nada grata ya que el ingles no recordaba nada pero si al parecer seguía escribiendo diciendo que era lo que tenia que hacer y que no quedaba nada mas, porque sentía que había alguien que debía recibirlas.

-No podemos dejar que siga con eso – le espeto un joven al alemán, mientras tanto este lo detenía para no ingresar en la sala donde el británico se encontraba escribiendo rodeado de poemas y mas poemas que las enfermeras recogían para así dejarlas y enviarlas, aunque nadie era capaz de decir el nombre o a quien, pues el ingles tampoco sabia.

-Entiendo, pero no podemos hacer nada, aunque se que esta mal, aunque le digamos algo no se detendrá- El castaño agacho la cabeza y golpeo con fuerza la pared, estaba seguro de algo, aquella persona no estaría feliz de ver así al ingles.

Pasaron diez luego once años , el chico seguía escribiendo nuevamente se había lastimado sus muñecas, mientras tomaba algunas de sus cartas una enfermera fue a verle

joven Kirkland dígame ¿estas cartas también? – cuestiono mirándole con cierta tristeza pues a pesar de todo el chico no recibía respuestas y aun no recordaba del todo su vida, solo su nombre que sus amistades y parientes le habían dicho.

Yes… - suspiro hondo, ya estaba algo ido en eso, realmente quería una respuesta solo una, esa persona debía estar ahí, solo deseaba aquello, una respuesta algo que pudiera saber de esta, además era todo lo que tenia en ese momento y seguiría hasta que la recibiera aunque doliera en el pecho.

Doce años, luego trece y catorce ya había sido dado de alta gracias a que iba de a poco recordando con ayuda varias cosas de su vida, aunque aun así sentía miedo ¿Por qué?, quizás era por el hecho de que no tenia ninguna respuesta. No sabia pero sus temores se hacia mas y mas grandes, solo quería que le hablase o saber algo de él, solo algo…. ¿Por qué no le decía nada?...

Ya llegaba el Décimo quinto año, estaba cansado no iba a esperar mas, aun no recordaba su nombre, pero no importaba solo quería verle, solo quería que le dijera porque no le hablaba, porque no fue a verle, porque no se había despedido de él, tomo el primer avión llegando en unas horas bajando, recordaba donde vivía, así que se dirigió allí, sentía algo en el pecho algo que no estaba bien pero ya eran 15 años, no uno no dos 15!, y el bastardo ni siquiera le había llamado o algo.

Cuando llegó, el hermano de aquella persona lo recibió, no dijo nada empujándolo subiendo por las escaleras.

-Arthur espera!- escuchaba, dirigiéndose al cuarto del culpable de todo aquello de esos sentimientos abriendo la puerta de pronto

YOU IDIOT PORQUE NO ME HAS RESPONDID….- al ver el cuarto, miro este vació, no había nadie solo sus cartas, de pronto callo de rodilla, para así recordar lo que había ocurrido hacia 15 años… hacia 15 años esa persona….

Flash Back

Nein, Nein cejas, jamás podrás ser tan asombroso como yo – expresaba un albino, a su lado mientras tanto ambos discutían como otras veces en medio de la calle al salir de un concierto.

Que te calles idiota, yo soy mucho mejor que tu acéptalo – le reprochaba el ingles era natural para ellos esas cosas la verdad algunos podían dudar de que tipo de relación tenían, si era de rivales, amigos o quizás algo mas.

Ja, como digas cejas, pero eso no quita que cualquiera sea mejor que tu cocinando-

You bloody hell – frunciendo las cejas, su comida era un tema delicado, aunque nadie se atrevía a comer esta, salvo el americano que era un viejo amigo y su novio quien simplemente lo simulaba comer y luego lo escupía. – sabes que olvídalo… no quiero caminar contigo ahora – sin mas se empezó a adelantar, al paso del otro sin si quiera observar por donde iba.

Quizás si hubiera dejado esas acciones, quizás si no hubiera hecho aquello, no hubiera pasado lo que pasó, en cuanto el británico se encontraba en medio de la calle un auto venia hacia el a gran velocidad, volteando cubriéndose petrificado, pensó que habría un impacto pero no, nada llego sino que alguien lo empujo y escucho el impacto y grito de las personas.

-kse…idiota, no eres tu quien … siempre dice que debe uno ser cuidadoso- le dijo apenas el albino apenas consciente tirado en medio del asfalto, con la boca manchada en sangre al parecer el golpe había sido muy fuerte, el británico se acerco a este y lo sostuvo

-Idiot, ¡¿que demonios estabas pensando?! – Abrazándole, mientras este le sonreía, aunque de a poco fue notando las lagrimas en sus ojos – ¡ALGUIEN AYUDA! ¡LLAMEN A LA AMBULANCIA POR FAVOR! ¡ALGUIEN! – gritaba el británico desesperado, mientras la gente se acumulaba alrededor, miro a su pareja y este de a poco fue desvaneciéndose.

n…no… ¡NO! ¡GILBERT REACCIONA! ¡DESPIERTA IDIOTA! ¡GILBERT!-

Fin del Flash back…

El ingles dejaba brotar las lagrimas de sus ojos esa era la reacción, un grito desgarrador salio de sus labios mientras caía al suelo, la razón por la cual su pareja nunca respondía, no era porque no quisiera, no era porque quería hacerse el importante, no era porque ya no lo amaba, no, era porque el había muerto, hacia quince años el había muerto salvándolo….

El alemán se acerco al británico no había resentimientos, además sabia que algún día aquello pasaría después de todo el shock que había recibido Arthur ese día fue tanto que se había negado a creer en la muerte de su hermano.

Todos nuevamente volvieron a sus vidas un año mas había pasado, en medio de un cementerio, se veía una sombra acercarse a la tumba donde estaba el nombre de su pareja, se inclino y sonrió con tristeza, le había vuelto a escribir otra carta, y lo hacia día a día, quizás no lo leería pero algún día, tal vez algún día podrían volver a encontrarse.

La carta que le dejo era simple con una foto de ambos y unas flores " I miss You"


End file.
